How it all got Started?
by DiggySimmonsWife2011
Summary: What happenes after Thalia's and Percy's fight in the Titan's Curse?Well this is what happenes?Rated T for future events
1. Chapter 1

**Percy, Thalia How could you?**

Disclaimer; don't own anything, but the plot, and I am not Rick Riordan, sorry to disappoint Y'all .

A/N: This is after the fight scene, in The Titan's Curse and EVERBODY even Nico is 15 . And the DaughterOftheGrayEyedGoddess, put this idea in my head , she said "Do something, different, something no one else has thought of." So,I did.

Thalia's Pov

Me and Percy had just got done fighting and had got, ordered to our cabins, when Nico decided to drop by. He knocked on the door lightly when, I didn't answer he yelled...

"Thalia, I know your in there, and if you don't, answer this door, I will shadow travel in." he warned

"Do it." I dared Of course knowing Nico Di Angelo he, would do it. He was inside the cabin in like a ¼ of a second.

"Told ya" he teased. Then he noticed the look in my eyes, it was pain and regret. So, I said.

"Nico, I know why you're here and I don't want to talk about it." I explained.

"Too bad, Annabeth likes Percy so, I got you," he admitted

"Oh Nico, you really do love me." I said with, a hint of sarcasm. Of course, he detected it, and didn't let it go unnoticed.

"Yes Thalia Grace, I love you." he said as he sat beside me on my bed. "And I wanted to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend?" he said "And I mean it."

"Nico I-"I started

But he kissed me. It was like magic, the way his lips connected with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all of that feeling, I had time to think,that he actually brang the best out in me and made me feel better, could I actually love him. Nico Di Angelo. I mean he has had quite a life, he's the son of Hades, he seems so distant from the world. Could I possibly change that? I feel the hurt he carries everyday, every time I look in his eyes, his almost black ,dark brown eyes, it's like I can see what he experienced, in his life. He's been broken. And now I know the answer. We broke away after, what seemed like two minutes.

"Wow" Was all I could say. He stared at me with, what...what's that in his eyes joy.

"Oh wow is that, happiness, that I see." I said jokingly.

"Maaaaaaayyyyyybbbbbbbeeee" he said like a little kid, who didn't want to admit that he had done the crime, but also didn't want to lie to his mom.

"Well, the answer to your question is , no" I said with hype in the beginning but, coldly in the end. The sadness returned to his eyes.

"I'm just kidding Nico, I would love to." I said overjoyed

"Well, why'd, you say no." he said his voice full of curiosity.

"Because, I wanted to know that, that happiness in your eyes, was because of me." I explained.

"Oh….oh well don't be mad at Percy,orders from Annabeth, and good night baby." he said as he got up from my bed to leave.

"I'll try." I said seductively

As I pulled him backed down kissed him again and now looking back I actually think, sparks flew. Anyway I wished him good night and walked him to the door. Once he left I grabbed my spear and shield and walk down the hallway to Percy's cabin. Knocked on the door, when he finally answered I told him.

"Let's finish what we started."

"O…okay… " he said like I had gone crazy.

"Come on Percy, I know a place, where Chiron won't find us." I said mysteriously. He grabbed Riptide and pushed past me out the door fortunately for him, I let it slide. We made it, to my secret clearing, no problem. But this is where the problem began. Percy stopped me as I was getting ready to fight and said.

"Thalia, I like you and I don't want to fight you, you make me fall in love again everytime,I see you."

"Really Percy?" I said awe struck

"Really." he said matter of factually. As he kissed me, It was amazing and I was enjoying it till I remembered Nico, I pushed away. Leaving him confused.

"No I am in love with Nico and I am HIS girlfriend, NOW ….An-And Annabeth likes you, So like her back." I said desperately

"No, baby I want you." he said like a player wanting to get some.

I just ran away back to my cabin never daring to look back ,till I was inside. I remember crying myself to sleep that night and dreaming of me, Thalia Grace falling, into _Tartarus_. While I was falling, _I was thinking what am I going to do? I can't run forever._

**DID YOU HATE IT, DID YOU LOVE IT TELL ME ABOUT IN THE REVIEW THAT YOUR ABOUT TO PUT RIGHT NOW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A MILLION DOLLARS.! DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU DON'T GET A MILLION DOLLARS SORRY.**


	2. Pregnant?

What just Happened?

A/N: I am making a choice to not do my homework and do this, so you better love this. Just kidding….but the hw, part is true.

Thalia's Pov

I wake up totally dazed and confused. _What had happened last night? Oh yeah right. Nico said he loved me and Percy was not himself maybe he was messing with me, I thought._ I pushed the thought, out of my head and quickly got dressed into my black Green day shirt, that had a blood red, heart shaped grenade, and my black skinny jeans. With of course my black VANS. I quickly straighten my hair.(for Percy, I mean Nico.) _Boy this is going to be trouble. _And smoothly applied my deep, pure red lipstick. I walked out side hoping day would be normal. But of course it wasn't. Percy was leaning against the doorway of my room, with his lips puckered. I tried to quickly push past, and without making any sound. And it worked I got a foot away from him and I thought he, gave up but then he smacked my BUTT. I got so pissed. I concurred up a mass wad of HIGH voltage power and shot him against a near by tree.

"What was that for, you know I would never cheat on you. Why are you pissed?" he said. In an unbelievably smooth, seductive tone. It concurred up my lust(wanting) for him.

"Because, I am not suppose to love you….." I replied reluctantly

"Listen…..Thalia." he purred as he, slowly strolled toward me. "It's all right you don't need to deny love."

At that exact moment, I knew how I really felt, Who I really loved and who would never hurt me.

"I am not denying love, I love an amazing, inspirational, careless, free spirited boy. But the problem is IT'S NOT YOU." I yelled the last part, and then I realized I had just had an epiphany.(Realization)

"It doesn't have, to be that way….."he said, I like a person who doesn't want to die alone.

"Tell me Percy, what's wrong with you.." I said my voice dripping with wonder.

"I became a man…" he said matter of factually.

"How-" but I was cut off. By Annabeth running from her cabin over to us. Screaming…..

"I'm pregnant!"

**Y'all know what happened, but you know I am going to put, a twist in the story. And now we have Athena and Annabeth.**

**Annabeth: Why am I pregnant? Now I am going to a FAT, whiny ,15 year old girl.**

**Athena: That's what I wanna know, and is that Jackson kid the father?**

**Annabeth: Ye-**

**Me: You don't know that!**

**Annabeth; Yeah, I do when-**

**Me: NNOOOOOO you don't!**

**Athena: Are you trying to say me daughter, is a Baby Mama, that doesn't know the Baby Daddy?**

**Me: Exactly**

**Athena: Slut**

**Annabeth: Mother**

**Athena: Well…..**

**Me: Just review!**


	3. What the Hell?

What the Hell?

A/N: I know I promised that I would update sooner like way sooner but, here it is now. Because I put it off forever it's extra long. Mwah enjoy. (P.S. hope you understand the timings of these events.)

Thalia's Pov:

I was sitting in my cabin consoling, the very deranged Annabeth. But I honestly wasn't all there. I was thinking about what had happened, not even five minutes ago. It kept replaying in my head.

"_I'm pregnant!"_

"_What?" Nico and I yelled._

"_W-W-What did you do?" I asked_

"_Well you know when-" _

Nico cut him off.

"_Oh. Percy please. Save us the details."_

"_Well one down, over forty-five to go."_

"_Percy! How could you save that, you said you loved me. I cant." Her voice broke. "believe this."_

"_Come on Annabeth, lets go to my cabin, And Nico."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Come by my cabin later." I said with a wink._

Then I put my arms around Annabeth and we walked away.

-End of Flashback-

Annabeth was getting ready to leave by the time I "zoned in." My mind was in a complete state of paraplegic and it reigned over me so, let her go. Three minutes later Nico, knocks on the door. The last thought I had.

_I'm so ready for tonight._

Nico's Pov:

After Thalia had hauled Annabeth away. I turned to Percy and pushed him to the ground. When he got up and was dusting himself off, I asked.

"What's up with you is it the prophecy?"

**A/N: Let's just pretend for the story's sake that he knew about the prophecy early, like in the Titan's Curse.**

Percy walked over to Thalia's tree and sat on the lowest branch before answering.

"I love her." He shakes his head and sighs. "I didn't mean to break her heart. It was a dumb move on my part. And when I kissed Thalia-"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Well yea-" He started but, I cut him off again.

"See you later Percy."I yelled as I ran off to see my so called girlfriend.

Annabeth's Pov:

I thought to my self as, I sat on my bed. Oooh that Percy Jackson mighty hero. Pssshh that's bull. I don't even know who he really is. That's why I acted like I was pregnant to see what would happen, but all those tears I cried were real. My eyes were still red and my heart stung. There was just one thing I didn't understand. Why Thalia gets everything she wants?

King of the gods for a dad.

Beauty

Excellent battle strategy.

Any guy she wants.

Well I'm going to prove to miss perfect that it's a sad world and she can't get everything she wants. Now to devise my master plan.

Percy's Pov:

I needed to clear my head, so I headed toward the water. I didn't know how long I'd been in the water, but after a while my dad emerged from the sea. Just great I thought. When you cocked his head, I felt bad because I remembered he could read my thoughts. I stupidly stumbled, in to a bow in the water, causing a disturbance in the peaceful ocean.

"Rise from your bow." My father said in a stern voice. Then he scrunched his eyebrows and tested me.

"Annabeth?" he said warily.

I groaned. "I know I have to fix, this." He smiled then, said.

"Let me tell you how."

When we were finished talking. I ran to my cabin and picked up a few things. And then jogged to Annabeth's cabin. Where I met Malcolm on the porch, and he told me she was at Nico's. Weird.

Thalia's Pov:

I opened the door flashing a smile. I was met by Nico's solemn look, as he greeted me coldly. Before I could ask what happened he stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Did you kiss Percy?"

"Well yeah- No- We were fighting and he fell on top of me and kissed me and I told him, I love yo-"'

"Save it!" He yelled. Then shadow traveled out. He left me tears and my last though before I drifted off into unconsciousness._ Why can't I be Annabeth?_

Nico's Pov:

I felt kind of bad for yelling at Thalia. But I didn't have much time to think about it because a knock on the door interrupted me. I opened the door and laid eyes on Annabeth wearing a long black/grey trench coat. She stood there with a look of lust, as she started to undress in the still wispy night. She finally revealed a flowery lace bra with a matching thong. She walked toward me but stopped when,Percy yelled "I hate you" and dropped the box of chocolates and a thousand white roses with a single red one he ran away. Without ever looking back. Now I really feel bad.

**Did you like it? Review I'm also going to update all the rest of the stories tomorrow including this one. I want it to be long, but I wanted a cliffy so here we are.**

**~Peace*Love*Haley**


End file.
